The following invention concerns a filter, in particular for internal combustion engines, for filtration of a fluid, in particular of air, in particular the intake air of internal combustion engines.
The engine air filtration increasingly gains importance, in particular in construction and agricultural machines. Higher engine performances and stricter emissions regulations require an increased air throughput through the engine. This requires more powerful air filters. The performance of an air filter is characterized by the flow resistance and the service life determined by the filter capacity. With regard to both parameters, a large-size filter element is superior compared to a smaller filter element. However, in case of larger filter elements problems may occur: due to the higher own weight, in particular in partially or completely loaded state, sealing problems may occur, in particular in case of great accelerations of the filter element. These great accelerations can be triggered, for example, by vibrations that are transmitted from the vehicle to the filter element.
It is an object of the invention to provide a filter and a filter element for a filter, in particular for internal combustion engines, for filtration of a fluid, in particular of air, that enables a high sealing effect between filter element and filter housing, in particular for a high own weight of the filter element.